Goshinboku Shrine
by x0beach-girl0x
Summary: When Kagome's parents die, she finds that they left her a shrine. Now that she's moved in, she starts a new life. Which includes a new school! Excuse Inuyasha's pottymouth. InuKag SanMir
1. Goshinboku Shrine

Hi everyone! This is one of my many fanfics. I don't usually write highschool fics, but I thought it would be fun, so here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. *Tear tear*  
  
Chapter 1: Goshinboku Shrine  
  
Kagome woke up, smelling the fresh scent of mints and blossoms. She sat up on her bed, and looked around her room... She then stared at her alarm clock. It read 6:58 a.m.  
  
'So it wasn't just a dream...' she thought as she slipped out of bed.  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Eh?" Kagome turned around to face the door. "Come in!"  
  
"Good morning Kagome! How are you feeling?" It was Kagome's grandfather. He was short, with gray hair, and a red + white kimono.  
  
"I'm alright I guess..." she spoke gently, "I'm still in pretty big shock."  
  
"Well, today is your big day! Hurry and get ready. I have breakfast ready in the kitchen," he said as he left downstairs.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa." Kagome got dressed in her new school uniform, brushed her teeth, brushed her long raven black hair and began to head downstairs for breakfast. But before she did, she slipped back into her room to look at a photo on her night table... It was a picture of Kagome's mom + dad looking as happy as ever holding a newborn baby. (*Hint hint that baby is Kagome*)  
  
'Oh, mom... dad... I miss you so much!' she thought as a tear dripped down her cheek. 'Thank you for everything that you have done for me...' she thought as he hugged the picture with a smile, and as a final tear dripped down her cheek.  
  
"Kagome, you're going to be late!" Grandpa yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" Kagome yelled back, as she put the picture down, grabbed her schoolbag, and rushed in the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wow, that's a nice new uniform Kagome!" he said with enthusiasm as she stepped in the kitchen. "Green and white look on great on you!"  
  
Kagome blushed, "Don't you think that the skirt's a little short? They weren't this short in my old school..." Kagome complained as she attempted to stretch it to her knees.  
  
Grandpa laughed.  
  
"Eh? What's so funny?"  
  
"Kagome, you remind me so much of your mom... She never like school uniforms... Well, the skirts. She used to complain about how they were too short too..." Grandpa explained.  
  
A smile managed to appear on Kagome's face. It disappeared as soon as she saw the clock above him.  
  
"Aaaah! It's 8:10! Homeroom starts in 15 minutes!" Kagome panicked. Her grandpa turned around to look at the clock.  
  
Kagome ran to the counter, grabbed a piece of toast and ran in the search of her shoes. Her grandpa turned back and laughed again.  
  
"Alright, have a good day at school Kagome!"  
  
"Bye Grandpa!" Kagome tried to say with toast in her mouth. She quickly put on her shoes, finished eating and headed to the door.  
  
"Bye Smokey!" Kagome said to the little white kitten watching her from the living room.  
  
Kagome closed the door, and started running to get to school. While she was running, she took her time to smell all the new scents surrounding her. The cherry blossoms, the flower and trees. She had never experienced such happiness!  
  
Kagome's grandpa watched her from the inside of the house. 'Things will get better Kagome... I know they will" he thought with a smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two years ago, Kagome's parents died in a car accident coming back from a trip. Kagome loved her parents more than anything. When she heard that they died, she was torn apart. She felt like she couldn't move on, that she couldn't do anything anymore. She was always an only child, which hurt even more. 'I'm all alone... ' She would think sometimes. Her grandfather agreed to take custody of her, and take care of her. Since then, there wasn't much happiness in their lives. They lived in a tiny little apartment. School for Kagome wasn't going great either. Soon though, their misery was going to end. One day, while looking in the bedroom that used to belong to Kagome's parents, Kagome found a picture of her mom and dad holding a baby. 'That's me...'She thought as tears formed in her eyes. She flipped the picture over, and saw a little sticky note attached to it. It read,  
  
"Goshinboku Shrine Property of... Kagome Higurashi"  
  
'What? What's going on? I have... a shrine?'Kagome stared at the sticky note. She quickly got up, ran to her grandpa and showed it to him. Her grandpa was just as shocked. They quickly left in order to find "Goshinboku Shrine". When they did, they looked at it in awe. It was beautiful.  
  
They went up the front stairs of the shrine, and went up to the front door. They entered the house, and what they saw was far beyond anything that they ever expected to see. A two floor shrine, with completely new furniture. To Kagome, this was paradise! They investigated the house a little bit longer, when Kagome found another sticky note on the fridge. This one read,  
  
'Kagome, this shrine belonged to me when I was little. My mother owned it too. It's a very special shrine, where miracles and the most unexpected things happen. It's now your turn to take it. Love, Mom'  
  
More tears filled Kagome's eyes. This was the sign she needed to know that her mom and dad were watching over her. A few days later, Kagome and her grandpa moved in. They found a white little abandoned kitten while they moved in. They decided to keep it, and take care of it. They called him Smokey. From then on, Kagome would never be in the same misery again...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well, what did you guys think? Please rate it! Chapter Two will come up shortly, when Kagome goes to school and meets Inuyasha and the others! Ciao for now! *Smokey* 


	2. The bump, the lisp, and the perv

Yay! The 2nd Chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed! Thank you WolfBoy for calling me a superb author *blushes*!  
  
Disclaimer: No, for the 2nd time I don't own Inuyasha. *tear* *tear*  
  
Enjoy! ^^  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: The bump, the Lisp, and the Perv  
  
Kagome looked at her watch, 'Oh great it's 8:15 a.m. now! I only have 10 minutes left until homeroom starts!' she thought, as she was sprinting down a sidewalk. 'Isn't being late a great way to start the first day of school!' she thought sarcastically.  
  
She turned at a corner of the street as she thought, 'What else could go wro-', but she was cut off as she bumped into somebody. They both fell down.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really really clumsy sometimes," Kagome explained as the other person was helping her up.  
  
"No biggy! No one's hurt, so it's all good," the other person said. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail to go with her matching brown eyes. "My name's Sango." She introduced herself and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Kagome!" Kagome said with joy as she shook hands with Sango.  
  
"Oh, are you new here?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just moved in a while ago. How'd you know?" Kagome asked back.  
  
Sango giggled. "Well, you're wearing my school's official school uniform, and I don't think that I've seen you around before." She pointed out.  
  
Kagome hadn't realized 'till now that Sango was wearing the same green and white uniform. "Oh, right..." Kagome blushed by how she asked a stupid question like that.  
  
"Well, don't worry! I'll help you out! I'll show you around for a while... 'Till you get used to it." Sango reassured Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, that'd be great!" Kagome exclaimed. She was so happy! School hasn't even started yet, and already she had made a new friend! Her happiness turned into horror when she saw what time it was on her watch..."Aaaahhh! Sango we have 4 minutes 'till homeroom starts!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"What?! Oh no... This isn't good. Who's your homeroom teacher?"Sango asked.  
  
"Mr. MacDonald, why?" Kagome asked back.  
  
"Cool! We both have the same homeroom teacher!" Sango exclaimed with a smile. Then she turned in a state of panic... "Oh no! He can't stand tardiness! He'll give us about 100 detentions if we don't show up on time!"  
  
"Well then, let's run for it!" Kagome suggested.  
  
Sango nodded. They both got in a "ready" position, as if they were about to run in a marathon.  
  
"Ready..." "Set..." "GO!" They both yelled in unison.  
  
And with that... They sprinted off to school as fast as the speed of light...  
  
~*~*~  
  
*BRING*  
  
Kagome and Sango both tried to stop each other from running right through the classroom, but they both only succeeded in tumbling right in, and falling face first on the floor. The whole class sweatdropped.  
  
They both got up confidently and wiped the dust off their skirts. "I can't believe we made it on time!" Sango whispered in Kagome's right ear.  
  
"Barely! We made it by a millisecond!" Kagome pointed out. Both girls giggled.  
  
A short and pudgy man with barely any gray hair made his way to the girls. "See, that's Mr. MacDonald. He has a lisp, so TRY not to laugh! It's really hard though!" Sango explained as she let out a few giggles. "I better go to my desk before he decides to chop my head off." She said sarcastically.  
  
Sango made her way to a desk near the back corner. She sat beside a boy with short black hair. He had stunning dark blue eyes, and a tiny little low ponytail.  
  
"Good morning Lady Sango," he greeted. "Might I say that you look very beautiful today."  
  
"Miroku, I don't even want to start dealing with you today..." Sango said sighing...  
  
"Oh really... And why is that?" He said in a creepy voice as he neared his head to hers. "Sango are you scared to admit your true feelings for me?!" he asked her his head inches away from hers.  
  
She felt a hand on her thigh. *SLAP* A red handprint suddenly appeared on his right cheek. "Oh yeah, that felt good," She said proudly.  
  
Miroku brought his attention to the front of the class, and noticed the new student. "So who's the new girl?" He asked Sango.  
  
"Her name's Kagome, and she just moved in a while ago." Sango explained. "She bumped into me this morning, and that's how we met. She's really nice."  
  
"And cute..." Miroku added. *SLAP* Now Miroku had a set of matching handprints! One on each cheek! But that wasn't uncommon with these two in the same room...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hello Kagome! You mutht be the new thtudent! I'm very happy to meet you!" Mr. MacDonald began. Kagome could barely keep herself from laughing! She had never heard a lisp that serious! "Well, for now, here'th your thchedule, your agenda, and a few more thingth that you'll need for now." He continued as he handed a few books to her.  
  
"Uhh, thanks..." She managed to say underneath a whole dozen of giggles.  
  
He walked past her to the front of the class. Kagome was wondering what he was going to do next. "Clath, I have an announthment to make!" He said as he raised his voice for everyone to hear. "We are blethed with a new thtudent!" He said, his voice full of happiness. "Pleath welcome Kagome Higurathi!" He exclaimed.  
  
Kagome blushed, looked around the room and finally managed to say, "Hi!"  
  
"Ok, Kagome, now that you have your thingth.... Let'th thee... Thango, could you thow Kagome around?" He asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah, we already agreed on that earlier." Sango pointed out.  
  
"Perfect! Well Kagome, enjoy your time at Tama High!" He said cheerfully, and returned to his desk.  
  
Kagome chose a seat right beside Sango. "You're right! I don't know how I managed not to laugh at his lisp!" She exclaimed with happiness.  
  
"Yep, I told ya." Sango replied.  
  
"Why, hello Kagome, I'm Miroku," he said as he stood up and greeted her.  
  
"Hi Miroku, nice to meet you," she said as she stood up and held out her hand.  
  
"Kagome wait! I have to tell yo-"Sango tried to whisper, but it was too late...  
  
"Nah, around here we hug!" Miroku said as he hugged Kagome tight, and started rubbing her thigh.  
  
'What's this guys problem!?' she thought. *SLAP* Miroku let go of Kagome as Sango slapped him.  
  
"Yeah, what I was trying to say, was that this guy is a pig, a pervert, call him whatever you want." Sango explained to Kagome.  
  
Kagome just laughed. This was going to be a great new beginning for her in school! Or so she thought. All of a sudden, the front door of the classroom flung open, and a boy entered the class...  
  
~*~*~ Wow! I finished the second chapter! Yay! Who is this boy?! You'll have to wait to find out! Please rate! Thanks!  
  
Oh yeah, and for everyone who's confused, whenever Mr. MacDonald says, "th" ex: thtudent it stands for an S. ^^ I thought that it would be funny to make him have a lisp! Tell me what you think! ^^ Ciao! *Smokey* 


	3. Is hugging contagious!

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Finally, Chapter 3 is up!  
  
Enjoy! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't Inuyasha for the 256th time. *Sob* *sob*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Is hugging contagious?!  
  
A boy with long silver hair and amber eyes stepped into the classroom. He looked around... The usual... Except... 'Who the hell is that?' He thought as he locked his eyes on a girl that he's never seen before....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome focused on the boy that entered the classroom. 'Wow, he has nice eyes...' She thought as an amazed expression appeared on her face. She looked over to some other girls in the class. They had little hearts in their eyes, as they looked at the boy in awe...  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped. 'Eh, I guess he's the class cutie.' She thought as she turned her head to look at him again. She noticed that he was staring at her, eye to eye. 'There's something... different about this guy... Have I met him somewhere before?' She thought as she jumped to the sound of Mr. MacDonald's voice.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ah, Inuyatha, thank you for joining uth," Mr. MacDonald said sarcastically, as he stood face to face with him. "In cathe you are curiouth, we are blethed with a new thtudent!" He exclaimed joyfully as he pointed to Kagome.  
  
"New student?! Where?!" another boy exclaimed as he tumbled right in the classroom. All of the students laughed. Except Kagome. She looked so shocked that this was considered normal in class!  
  
"Ah, Kouga, I thee that your laryngitith ith gone..." Mr. MacDonald exclaimed.  
  
"Yes it is, now if you don't mind..." he said as he quickly stood up, and searched the class with his eyes. He stopped when his eyes met with Kagome's confused look. He quickly ran over to her desk, while the rest of the class resumed their conversations.  
  
"Hi I'm Kouga." He introduced as he held out his hand.  
  
'Finally, someone normal!' Kagome thought as the flashback of Miroku hugging her gave her a chill down her spine.  
  
"I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you." Kagome replied with a smile, as she shook hands with Kouga. He had deep blue eyes, and dark brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail.  
  
"No! Kagome, sto-"Sango whispered in an attempt to warn Kagome... Again.  
  
Too late!  
  
"Kagome, you shall be my woman!" Kouga exclaimed as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
'What?!' Kagome thought as her eyes snapped open, 'Is he mad?! Is hugging contagious around here?!' She thought as she tried to escape his tight hug. Sango and Miroku just sighed.  
  
"Pathetic!" A voice behind them said. Kouga released his grip on Kagome and faced the boy behind him. "Kouga, that's a record! Another girl to add to your list of girls who've rejected you." He said sarcastically, as he walked by Kouga, and took a seat next to Kagome.  
  
"Oh yeah dog shit, what would you know?!" Kouga replied with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"A whole shit-load more than you could ever fit in that shallow skull." He snapped back, pointing to Kouga's head.  
  
"You're going to wish you never said that!" Kouga replied furiously.  
  
Kagome was so lost. She watched one, then the other as they continued throwing insults at each other. Sango and Miroku sighed... Yet again.  
  
Sango moved close to Kagome and whispered, "Kagome, I feel for you. I really do. That guy," she explained as she pointed to Kouga, "Is Kouga." Kagome watched attentively to where Sango's finger pointed. "And that guy," she continued as she pointed to the boy seated next to her, "Is Inuyasha. He's the most popular guy in school. It would be impossible to find a girl that doesn't have a crush on him." Sango said. "Kouga and Inuyasha have been rivals since the first day of school."  
  
'I think I figured that out already...' Kagome thought as she sweat-dropped. She stared into Inuyasha's amber eyes, which were staring fiercely at Kouga. 'I know that I've seen an exact double of his eyes... But where?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Mr. MacDonald's voice broke Kagome's thoughts. "Kouga, can I pleathe thee you for a minute?" He asked. Kouga hesitantly went to Mr. MacDonald's desk, which left Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku alone.  
  
Kagome looked at his eyes again... 'Think Kagome think...' she thought, 'Where have you seen an exact pair?' She thought. Her thoughts were yet again broken when Inuyasha stared back at her.  
  
"What's with you wench?" He asked.  
  
"Wench?! My name's Kagome not 'wench'." She replied confidently.  
  
"I wasn't asking for your name, I want to know why you won't stop staring at me." He snapped back.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." She replied and turned her head to face Sango and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "Listen wench, when I ask you a question I want an answer. You're the first girl that's ever talked back to me like that."  
  
"Let me think why, maybe because I don't like talking to arrogant jerks, who think that by calling girls 'wench' they can get whatever they want." She snapped back.  
  
"You go Kagome!" Sango cheered.  
  
*Bring*  
  
"Ok clath, pleathe go to period one now!" Mr. MacDonald announced.  
  
"Watch your mouth wench," was all that Inuyasha said as he exited the class.  
  
'Oh wow, great comeback...' Kagome thought sarcastically as she picked up her books, and looked at Sango.  
  
"Wow, that was interesting!" Sango said enthusiastically, as she picked up her books and stood up.  
  
"Kagome, don't mind him. He's umm..." Miroku tried to say, but couldn't find a word to finish his sentence.  
  
"A jerk?" Kagome finished for him.  
  
"Sure, call him whatever you want." Miroku said with a smile.  
  
"Kagome, what class do you have now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Um..." Kagome checked her schedule. "Music. You?"  
  
"Yeah! Us too! C'mon, let's get going!" Sango said cheerfully. With that, they left homeroom, and went to Music class.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I hope that everyone liked this chapter! I promise to put Chapter 4 up very very soon!! Keep checking back!  
  
Oh yes, please review! Thanks! *Smokey* 


End file.
